We Belong
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Follow-up to Unnatural Attractions. She wasn't sure what Samara was playing at, but she knew the press would have a field day if he showed up alone. Attending one swanky gala with her former roommate's ex wasn't going to change her life...or is it?


**Yet another one-shot set in the "After the Fallout" universe! Go read that and "Unnatural Attractions" first or this won't make much sense. For those of you who may not have caught on, I tend to use the RAI names and spellings for the characters, so if something looks a little off, that's the reason for it. **

**As usual, I do not own Winx Club or any characters belonging to that universe. I make absolutely no money from publishing this piece; it is published for your enjoyment only. **

**We Belong**

The royal palace of Isis fell into a state of organized chaos only seen once a year, preparing for the great gala they always hosted. Servants flitted to and fro, stopping briefly to ask the king and queen their opinions on the decorations, food, and music. Indeed, the royal family themselves spent most of the weeks leading up to the event at clothes fittings to make sure they all looked their best on the big night.

Normally Diaspro would have been ordering servants about like a general leading an army, but not this year. Instead, she stood silently in the arms of her lover, watching the preparations from his balcony. She rested her head on his right shoulder, reveling in the scent that was uniquely his as she did so. He smelled like old books with just a hint of smoke. Looking up at his chiseled face, she found his golden eyes staring back at her.

"You seem much calmer today than usual." He observed, his smooth bass toned voice causing her heart to beat erratically.

"Must be because you're here." She smiled, tucking a rebellious strand of red-blond hair back behind his left ear. "You do know we'll need to cast a glamour spell on you tomorrow night, right?"

"You act as if that's some sort of chore, Dia." He smirked. "I don't mind pretending to be someone else for a night. I did it rather often, many years ago."

"You're going to need to get used to being someone else much more often, Valtor." She returned, her tone becoming serious.

"I know." He murmured in her ear. "I can do this, Dia. Give me some credit."

A sigh escaped her ruby-tinted lips. "Sorry. I just can't help but worry. We've managed to avoid the press for a while now, but it can't be put off any longer."

It was an unusual thing, their romance. She hadn't expected to see him again after the love potion business; thought him to be dead like the rest of the known realms did after the final battle with Bloom. But then he showed up on her planet, powerless and alive. Despite the anger she felt toward him, she couldn't just leave him to die…so they hatched a rather clever plan. With a quick glamour spell and some forged paperwork, Valtor was officially considered dead and Lord Sebastian of Callisto came into existence. Simply putting a change of clothes on the man went a long way in keeping the ruse alive.

He stayed around or in the palace often during the last year, acting as a sounding board and stabilizing foundation to her. In time, her anger dissipated, replaced by a much stronger emotion: love. When she admitted it to him, he confessed that he'd felt the same toward her.

Unlike the public, drawn-out affair that was her engagement to Prince Sky of Eraklyon, her relationship with Valtor was kept quiet. The only word that they'd been married in a private ceremony was a brief announcement in one of the larger planetary newsfeeds two months ago. Most of the realms knew that she married a Lord Sebastian of Callisto, but no one outside the palace and the nearby town had actually seen the man. That would all change tonight.

"I doubt we'll need to worry much." He remarked. "Queen Miriam is rather…indisposed. Oritel will wish to stay by his wife's side and I doubt he will consent to sending his daughters in their stead."

He made a solid point, she conceded. The announcement that the newly-freed Queen Miriam of Domino was pregnant came as a shock to the known realms, Domino included. Though not all that far along, the redheaded queen seemed to be having a rough go of it and her healers had barred her from inter-planetary travel for the time being. "I still can't help but fret over this. One little slip and we'll both be exiled or worse."

"Then we'll need to be doubly careful, won't we?" Her brain's ability to think straight shut down the moment she felt his breath on her neck and his voice in her ear.

"Yes, we will." Despite being incredibly turned on, she managed to keep a straight face. "You know, I heard that Prince Sky is bringing a date and she isn't Bloom."

"I heard that as well." Now he busied himself with running his hands down her sides. Dragon, were her parents like this? "Looks like he's finally moved on."

"Or was coerced into bringing her to keep the press at bay." Given his recent behavior, that was the more likely scenario. Not that it made much difference to her. The fact that he agreed to take someone showed that he knew what kind of scene showing up alone would cause; a great maturity leap over how he had acted in the last four years. "But the reason for it matters little; as long as she behaves herself, I have no quarrel with her."

"I do believe she will appreciate that."

* * *

Flora nervously paced the length of the bedroom, taking extra care not to step on the fabric of her new gown. Princess Krystal's personal tailor had done an exquisite job with this dress, and the Nature fairy didn't want to ruin it. The deep emerald satin on the strapless floor-length garment slid coolly across her skin, and the sheer overlay of the same color—held securely in place by a jeweled rectangular broach just under the bust line—billowed behind her like a cape. One of Queen Samara's many hairdressers managed to curl her long hair, pinning half of it elegantly out of her face and side-parting her bangs. Simple pearl drop earrings and a pearl-and-crystal collar completed the look.

She paused mid-stride when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. That person staring back at her looked like another woman: someone graceful, seductive, and _royal_. It was a far cry from her usual look, but she had to admit that she liked being pampered and dressed up like this.

_Such a shame that it will likely be the first and last time I get to do this._ She thought with a sigh. This gala was a one-time event to help out a friend; it wasn't as if she was attracted to him at all…

Okay, maybe she thought he looked rather dashing in his armor, but attraction alone wasn't enough to build a relationship. Sky had always been handsome, but thinking through the consequences of his actions had never been one of his strong points during college. Unless there had been some kind of dramatic change in his demeanor, there would be no point in wanting to date him.

A knock on the door brought her out of her internal musings. With one last glance at her reflection, she walked to the door and opened it. Two guards stood on the other side.

"Lady Flora, the transport is ready to leave." One of them spoke, bowing his head respectfully toward her. "His highness has requested that we escort you to the launch pad."

How very thoughtful of him. "Thank you." She nodded as she stepped through the doorway. The guards took up positions on either side of her, falling into step as they made their way through the corridors of the palace. She was thankful for their presence, as it prevented her from getting lost while trying to find the airstrip. With them walking beside her, they reached their destination in just under five minutes.

She felt her breath catch in her throat when she spied the blond man standing in front of the loading ramp. While she had seen him in a dress suit before, the ones he wore to campus mixers (and the prom) had not been this fancy or tailored. The tailed dress jacket was a rich navy with gold filigree trimming the sleeves and collar and gold buttons. The shirt under it was white with a ruffled collar, and the pants were the same color as the jacket. Black dress shoes—polished until you could make out a reflection in them—covered his feet and his golden hair had been tamed into a tasteful side-part with a delicate golden crown perched atop it.

His shocked expression mirrored hers, she was sure. It was easy to forget, after seven months apart, just how attractive your old friends' exes actually looked.

"Prince Sky." She bowed her head politely. "You cleaned up well."

"Sometimes the dress suit, not the battle armor, has to be your best one." He answered lightly. "You look stunning, Lady Flora."

"Why thank you, your highness." she smiled. "Shall we be going? I'd hate to be late for an event like this."

"We shall." He nodded and extended his right arm toward her. She shyly wrapped her arm around his and allowed him to lead her onto the shuttle. The crew ran through the final pre-launch equipment checks as the pair sat down and fastened their safety harnesses. During the initial launch sequence, Sky remained silent and studied his traveling companion thoughtfully. The pressure from both the court and his father to marry (and soon!) oppressed him ever since his break-up with Bloom several months ago. He personally didn't see the need—his father remained sound in body and mind, ensuring he wouldn't need to take the throne for another few years. Besides, Eraklyon had a war to fight and he wanted that settled _before_ he decided to settle down. His mother understood, but Father… Father wanted him to choose a queen worthy of Eraklyon. Many princesses, duchesses, and ladies were brought to his attention, but so far he'd ignored all of them. Most of them he'd known since childhood and had no desire to be joined with for an assortment of reasons (either incompatibility or their inability to run a kingdom); the rest he barely knew at all. Neither category inspired confidence in his father's matchmaking skills.

But Flora was different. He got along well with her and felt relaxed in her presence. She knew how to manage things, or at least was learning the proper way to do so from Sylvia. Shy, but not a complete push-over. She would make someone an excellent queen, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be that someone just yet.

He sighed as he glanced once more into her grassy green eyes. He had time to figure that last part out yet. "I know you've gone to a handful of these events before, but I would be failing in my capacity as your escort if I didn't remind you that while we are at the gala, you represent both Eraklyon and Linphea. This means that you should be on your best behavior and avoid making trade deals with anyone you haven't been personally introduced to yet."

"I understand." Amusement sparkled in her eyes as the shuttle leveled off. "You won't have to worry about me picking fights or intentionally insulting any of the other dignitaries; I haven't interacted with most of them enough to hold personal grudges."

"True enough." He conceded, smiling pleasantly at her. "You've always kept a level head in events like this."

"One of us had to; such a shame Bloom stopped listening to my advice after she earned her Enchantix." A frown marred her beautiful features. "Getting her birth parents back changed her and not for the better."

He nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy speaking with Oritel and Miriam. They're great people who did the best they could with what options they had available. However, once the curse on Domino lifted and Bloom moved there permanently, she morphed into a terror. I think they spoiled her to make up for not being there when she was little."

"And without a living sibling to keep her ego in check, she started to believe the world revolved around her." Flora looked down at her freshly manicured fingernails. "It wasn't so bad when we were on Earth and dealing with the Wizards of the Black Circle and the Earth Fairies, but after Nabu…"

"I know. And his death affected all of us, but it's no excuse for her most recent behavior toward you, me, or anyone else. Before that mission, she loved Earth and bragged to us all about how much simpler things were there and what great parents she had. Now she won't even mention Mike or Vanessa."

"It's almost like she's trying to distance herself from them as much as possible." The Nature fairy sighed. "To forget she was ever associated with Earth, which isn't going to help her or anyone else. I know that the wizards did terrible things, but they're gone and the magical community there is in the process of rebuilding and adjusting to the culture shock. They need help and she's not even thought about offering hers."

"Hopefully Oritel and Miriam will talk some sense into her." He remarked. "If my world wasn't involved in a civil war, I'd offer our aid."

"And I think they understand why some planets can't. But this attitude of hers needs to stop." Her gaze hardened. "I'm glad that Dafne's alive again and has been reinstated as crown princess; Bloom isn't qualified to run a pet shop by herself, let alone a planet."

"And that is one of the reasons why we broke up." He admitted. "Eraklyon needs a queen who will listen to and defend her people, stand by their allies, and present the image of a well-bred lady at home and away. Bloom can't be that queen and we both knew it. Now she's free to find out what she wants to do in life and I can find someone better suited to me and my kingdom."

"I hope you find her someday." She spoke, jade green eyes regarding him warmly.

"Yes, as do I." Though, perhaps, he already had…

* * *

Princess Diaspro looked just as regal and powerful as Flora remembered. The blonde woman donned a flowing ruby empire-waist gown with jeweled shoulder straps and embellishments along the edge of the bodice. The well-groomed aristocratic man standing at her side wore a suit similar to Sky's, only in shades of cream and gold. His shoulder-length honey-colored hair was styled in an elegant ponytail that accented his hazel eyes. Flora knew from what few reports she'd seen that he must be Lord Sebastian, Diaspro's new husband.

"Your highness." Flora offered the young monarch a polite curtsey when Sky formally introduced her. "It is good to see you looking so content. I would almost say you're glowing; whatever he's doing for you has done wonders for your aura."

Diaspro offered a pleased smile while trying to hide the flush creeping up her cheeks. She hadn't realized that 'glow' could be noticed by other people…or maybe just by Nature fairies? Either way, she marveled at the fact that Flora picked up on it when so many more experienced women had not. "You are far too kind, Guardian Flora, but I thank you nonetheless. I must say, I didn't expect to see the two of you here together…" She raised a perfectly-manicured eyebrow at her childhood playmate.

"Mother decided I needed a date and taking Lisette here would have caused a scandal." Sky sighed. "It's as if the reporters on our realms have nothing better to do than stalk me and make up rumours about our respective love lives."

"Yes, I've noticed that too." Sebastian drawled. His velvety smooth voice put Flora both at edge and ease, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. "However, after tonight I think they'll be more focused on Isis than Eraklyon."

"I wish they would stick to reporting the actual news and not gossip-column drivel." Flora sniffed. "I don't know why other realms don't have stricter slander laws. I know Linphea and Zenith both require two accredited sources for major publications."

"A lot of the previous rulers and nobles loved their 'stories' too much to do anything." Diaspro scoffed. "The tide of public opinion is changing, however, so I expect that will change soon." Amber eyes regarded the incoming Guardian fairy critically. She hadn't had much cause to speak with the girl (she was a commoner and one of that pesky redhead's friends, after all), but the fact that the demure-looking Linphean could hold an intelligent conversation about politics surprised her. She also looked better tonight than Diaspro had ever seen her look before. The brunette was beautiful. Enchanting. Queenly.

Suddenly she knew _exactly_ why Samara conned the two of them into attending as a couple.

"Indeed." Sky nodded politely to his former fiancé. "As much as I would love to stay and chat all night, Flora and I have other people we must see."

"As do we." Sebastian returned, hazel eyes sparkling in amusement. "It was nice to meet you, Prince Sky."

"Likewise, Lord Sebastian." Sky replied before steering Flora away from the other couple.

"That went well." She observed once they were out of earshot. "Better than I expected it to go, honestly."

"Diaspro's not so hard to get along with if she doesn't have a grudge against you." He shrugged. "She also demands respect, something Bloom never wanted to give her."

"She's a dear friend and I love her, but she has a tendency to focus on her own drama and ignore what's going on around her." Flora stated. Last year's Sirenix quest showcased that particular character flaw quite nicely.

"Indeed." His blue eyes darkened as he replayed some of the conversations they'd had before their split. Bloom never quite understood what being the prince of a nation at war entailed, leading to some ugly fights.

"Her inability to understand wasn't your fault." He could have sworn she'd read his mind. "My realm hasn't needed to fight a war in many decades, but that doesn't mean I can't understand what it means to those in a realm that has or is in conflict."

No indeed, he thought to himself. "I highly appreciate that, Flora. You're a good friend." And perhaps more, someday. He wasn't sure about it yet and didn't want to ruin things by moving too fast and scaring her away. "Now, shall we talk to Teredor and Niobe?" He asked, spotting the Androsian monarchs.

"Lead the way, kind Prince." She smiled.

* * *

Diaspro nervously fiddled with the clasp on her bracelet as her father, Benito, stood to greet the palace guests. She rarely felt nervous at her own galas, but this time around things were much different than usual. There was more to this than merely an annual party for the rich and famous—something she and her husband were well aware of. No, tonight came an announcement so big that magazine and television reporters would be parking outside the castle gates for the next few months.

"Calm yourself, Dia." Valtor whispered as he gently squeezed her hand. "This is a good thing." And one they were absolutely certain of, one they waited months before revealing to the general public. She sat in silence, not trusting her voice to remain steady.

"Friends and guests, it has been an honor to have you attend this evening." Benito spoke, voice easily carrying across the room. "I have a most joyous announcement to make this night, one you shall be the first in the known realms to hear."

Fitting, Diaspro thought as whispers permeated the room. Most of the guests were either of nobility or celebrity status. They deserved to hear this from the palace, not the press.

"It is my great pleasure to announce that there will soon be a new heir to the throne of Isis." Benito and his wife Giada watched as the guests first gaped at the Queen (who was wearing a seductively form-fitting gown of gold silk) then turned to study their daughter. Diaspro tried her best to keep her expression neutral, but knew that a nervous grimace had escaped somehow.

Murmured conversations filled the large ballroom, but Diaspro ignored most of them. Her eyes settled on her ex and his date—both of whom were seated at a table with King Teredor and Queen Niobe of Andros, King Radius of Solaria and Queen Elizabeth of Delona, who had recently lost her husband of twenty-six years to a brain tumor. So far as Diaspro knew, the tiny nation was still in a period of mourning for their beloved king. The men at the table all seemed gob smacked and Elizabeth didn't seem to care, but Niobe and Flora shared a quiet "I knew it" look before smiling happily up at her. The princess exhaled a relieved sigh. Neither of them looked angry or jealous, which was a very good thing, in her opinion.

"May I propose a toast?" A woman with wild dark hair and stormy blue eyes proposed as she rose to her feet. Diaspro recognized her from an earlier encounter that night—Nebula, Queen of the Earth Fairies. A neutral as far as inter-realm politics went by dint of having only just returned to the magical dimension, Nebula seemed to have found time in her busy schedule to attend tonight. "A toast to our futures, to the continued peace between those gathered here tonight and those who were unable to be with us personally."

"To peace and prosperity, Queen Nebula." Benito repeated, raising his wine glass for the entire ballroom to see. "May all of us continue to enjoy it."

* * *

"So _that's_ what he meant when he said he would distract the press." Sky muttered as the chatter in the dining hall started up again. They were on the dessert course of the meal, which he would much rather disregard in favor of going back to Eraklyon.

"I'm happy for her." A genuine smile lit up Flora's face. "She deserves a bit of joy in her life, after all the crap that's happened to her." Granted, some of it was by the royal's own doing, but still…

"Agreed." He nodded, studying his date closely. He double-checked that Radius and Elizabeth were too involved in their own conversation to overhear before continuing to speak. "Corny as I sounds, I've had a lovely evening thus far, Flora. Thank you for accepting."

"I should be thanking your mother, I think, for giving me a chance to experience what this is like." The Nature fairy smiled. "It's such a shame Guardian Fairies don't get involved in inter-realm discussions back on Linphea; I'd like to help my planet improve from the outside as well as the inside." She never thought she'd enjoy debating politics with anyone when she first started Alfea, but the constant discussions she had with Aisha awakened an interest she hadn't known she possessed. She wanted to be an ambassador, maybe even the Sage one day…but then the revolution came, and the Sage was replaced by a King and his family during her Enchantix quest. Before, it was possible to get a position based on skill and knowledge alone. Now you had to be approved by King Rowan, which she knew would never happen. She was a half-orphaned farm girl with grades just good enough to get her a scholarship to Alfea, nothing more. So when she earned her Enchantix and learned that she could apply to be the next Guardian Fairy, she leapt at the chance. Even if she didn't become the guardian, she could work in Sylvia's office and gain experience in dealing with difficult people. It was settling, both she and Sylvia knew it, but it was the best she could do in her current station. Being a Winx Club member only got you so far…

"Perhaps we can change that?" He asked, his question earning a raised eyebrow from the girl seated next to him. "Most of the larger realms designate a liaison that lives on a friendly planet and takes care of trade talks between their worlds. Linphea is new to dealing with the bigger fish in the pond, so to speak, and is in dire need of intelligent liaisons willing to speak on their behalf. If you want, I can speak to King Rowan and have you named Linphea's official stand-in on Eraklyon." He honestly didn't know of anyone better suited for the job. Well, aside from the current Guardian, but Sylvia wouldn't be willing to leave Linphea. Flora, on the other hand, seemed just the sort of willing candidate for this particular position.

"Interesting, but what all is entailed with accepting this position?" She narrowed her eyes in contemplation. Oh, the offer tempted her oh so sweetly, but she wasn't about to jump in blindly and feet-first.

"You would need to move to Eraklyon. Permanently. You would be allowed to return to Linphea to visit your family and talk with the royal family, of course, but your home would be on Eraklyon." He answered simply. "You would also be required to attend any trade negotiations between Eraklyon and Linphea and any galas hosted by the royal court."

"Sounds like a lot of work." She remarked. "And I'd need to talk to Sylvia about it. I'd hate to leave her scrambling for a replacement on such short notice." Not that Sylvia would mind that much. There were many fairies from Linphea capable of becoming a full-fledged Guardian, and she would willingly let them have the job.

"Of course." He nodded amiably. "It's not something I want you to feel obliged or rushed to accept, since it is a big commitment, but I felt it would be prudent to offer the position to you."

"The sentiment is greatly appreciated." She answered, well aware that Niobe found their entire conversation amusing and was shamelessly eavesdropping.

"Would…" he paused, having trouble forming his thoughts and feelings into a cohesive sentence "Would you be willing to go as my date to the next function that arises?" Likely the Eraklyonese New Year celebration, but someone else could easily plan something between now and then.

She waited a few breaths before answering. Yes, she enjoyed getting dolled up for the evening, but dare she accept to be his date? She wasn't stupid; the minute the press saw them together a second time, rumours of courtship would spread like pollen on the wind. She passionately hated dealing with the press, but doing so would be a part of the job (should she choose to accept it) and she knew it. It would have been a part of being a Guardian too, though on a much smaller scale…

But she was distracting herself. The real issue lay not with the press but with the rather dashing prince seated next to her. She'd just come out of her first relationship—one she'd poured everything she had into—and hardly felt inclined to jump into another one. But if the other events ran anything like tonight, they would be less 'date' and more 'political mixer' in execution. She could live with that, and if something more developed between the two of them later…well, that was later. "I would be honored, Prince Sky."

The blond royal felt immensely relieved by that statement. It would, in theory, stop Erendor from trying to draw up another betrothal contract anytime soon. And he didn't have to go to these (usually rather boring) events alone or with a complete stranger anymore. It had completely stunk to go to these things by himself during the interim between his break-off with Diaspro and Bloom being officially named Princess of Domino. "No, the honor is mine to have such a wonderful friend willing to go to boring parties."

"Tonight wasn't boring." In fact, she found it rather refreshing. Not something she'd want to do every weekend, mind, but a nice break from the same-old routine.

"No, but many of the others will be, which is why I'm glad you'll be at my side." It didn't hurt that she had a calm, collected personality to go along with her beauty. Bloom had been cute, but extremely passionate in her moods and given to say the first thing that popped into her head when incensed. With Flora, he didn't have to worry about his date saying something that would spark an inter-realm feud. He wondered why he never bothered to make a move on the brunette back during their school days. He pushed that thought aside, deciding that now was the time to rectify that oversight.

"And I will be happy to stay there, as long as you give me reason to stay." Her jade eyes sent a defiant challenge to the young prince, one she hoped he would rise to meet rather than sweep it under a rug somewhere.

"I will do all in my power to see that you do." And, Dragon, he meant it. "You have my word."

"Words mean nothing without intent and action to back them up." She murmured.

"Then I suppose I have best get started now, hmm?" He asked, earning a slight flush from her. She hadn't intended him to hear that.

"Oh look, darling, the dance floor is open." The pair was brought out of their semi-private discussion by Niobe's pronouncement.

"So it is." Teredor smiled at his wife. "Might I have this dance, my lady?" She laughed lightly.

"You certainly may!" As the pair rose from the table, Flora raised a questioning eyebrow at her date.

He took the hint. "Lady Flora, may I have this dance?"

"Of course." She nodded, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor. Perhaps, if she were very lucky, it would be the first of many dances.

* * *

Three years later…

She could scarcely believe where she was right now. Yes, she'd always expected to wind up in this position, but how she got here…that had come a bit out of the blue .Samara, she realized, was entirely to blame (or thank, in this case) for how things had played out. Without her little bit of meddling, Flora never would have gone anywhere alone with Prince Sky and they certainly wouldn't have started a relationship.

As opposed to the passion and speed at which they attached themselves to their significant others in high school, she and Sky had taken things at the speed of a glacier. They both wanted to know with absolute certainty that they were in love, not lust, and wanted to spend their lives together before taking any steps beyond their 'not a date' arrangement at royal galas. Erendor thought they were both being stupid for taking so long, but both Samara and her mother felt that slower was better in this case. Miele didn't seem to care how long it took them to get to the engagement stage, but intimated that she wanted them to get married as soon as possible after the announcement. Ah, the wisdom of fourteen-year-olds…

Said fifteen year old was currently wearing a beautiful green pastel bridesmaid's gown and talking animatedly with Erendor and Samara. The sight made Flora's heart ache; it should have been their father that little Miele pestered, not her new in-laws. Alas, he died about six months before Flora left for her first year at Alfea and left them to fend for themselves. It was a combination of his death and her own excellent grades that got her a scholarship to Alfea; she'd have been stuck at the Linphean college without it. While she wished often that he'd never left them alone, she also wouldn't trade the last eight years for anything. It was how she'd come out of her shell, made real friends, and met her husband, after all.

The wedding party looked nothing like she'd envisioned it would in college, but that was ultimately for the best. Brandon, naturally, stood as the Best Man with Riven glowering next to him and Timmy looking nearly nervous enough to faint, but her side of the room didn't quite match. Musa was the only Winx standing with her today, the other two spaces occupied by Miele and Mirta. Oh, the other girls were invited guests, but definitely not a part of the actual wedding. It made for some highly amusing revelations into their personal lives. Helia and Aisha were apparently an item now, Bloom remained single and had attended with Dafne, Tecna had moved to earth (under the guise of helping them get technologically integrated with the rest of the Magical Dimension) and brought Bloom's ex Andy when she came this morning. She wasn't entirely sure what Timmy and Stella were up to, but both had come in on their own and sat down awfully close together. Rebound relationship, perhaps? Whatever it was, she didn't think it would last very long. Too little in common between the pair for that.

Bloom, comically enough, dragged poor Dafne to the entirely opposite side of the room as Diaspro, Sebastian and their daughter Bianca. Diaspro smiled smugly at that action while snuggling closer to her husband. Miriam and Oritel came with little Egon, who looked very much like his father. She knew that both Musa and Mirta had young children, but suspected that they'd been left with other family members since both Riven and Lucy accompanied their spouses.

"Do you think we should have looked over Brandon's speech before we let him sit at the big table?" Musa whispered in her ear, shaking her out of her reverie. They were now seated in the reception hall, waiting for Brandon to give his obligatory speech and toast.

"No, he knows what not to say in polite company…usually." She responded. "I'd have been more worried about it if Riven or Timmy had been up there."

Musa giggled. "Either Timmy would have spilled something on one of you, or Riven would have inadvertently offended somebody." Granted, Riven was a lot better about thinking before mouthing off, but he was still rather… direct in his phrasing. Nobility, she discovered, tended to react poorly to that.

"If I may have your attention for just a moment." Flora and Musa shared an amused look as Brandon stood and began to speak. Sky looked pleased, if slightly nervous, with this course of action. "Today is a day I never thought I would see: My best friend marrying for love, not obligation. I am immensely pleased that he decided to do this on his own terms and by their own timetable, even if they made some of us grow grey hairs while waiting." A few polite laughs followed that comment. "To Sky and Flora and all the happy years they have in front of them!"


End file.
